


Paper cut

by omfg_otp



Series: One-shots [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: A little bit of blood, Hence the title, M/M, nothing major
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3866905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omfg_otp/pseuds/omfg_otp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico get's a paper cut, and goes to Will for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paper cut

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this post: http://omfg-otp.tumblr.com/private/117993829466/tumblr_nnqe9uhV2X1uoworv

“Ow” Nico whispers under his breath as he feels the paper slice through his finger. Nico is no wimp, he's had a lot of injuries in the past, most of which were nearly fatal. The werewolf scratches from last year instantly sprung to mind. But it seems there is a universal law that states all paper cuts hurt like a bitch.

 

He glares at the little droplets of blood running down his finger, cursing himself silently. Sure, he trains with deadly weapons everyday, but _this_ is what hurts him. He rushes to his bathroom in the Hades cabin, washes his wound, and dabs a tissue on it, but the bleeding doesn't seem to be stopping.

 

_I guess I should go get a band-aid_ he thinks to himself, totally not using this as an excuse to see a certain son of Apollo. No way, not at all.

 

He scurries across camp, and into the infirmary just as Will is walking out of his office.

 

“What's up, death boy?” Will asks, giving him a bright smile.

 

“I'm injured.” Nico replies, unwrapping the tissue from his finger to show Will. The blond glances at the slightly bleeding scratch, to his face, then back down again. He then bursts into laughter.

 

“What's so funny?” Nico asks, a little bit annoyed that he doesn't have a band-aid on already.

 

“A paper cut?” Will asks, in-between giggles, “Are you serious?”

 

“You made me promise to come to you if I ever got hurt.” Nico pouted. Will sighed, but grabbed his uninjured hand, and led him to a bed. He hopped on without any instruction, having gone through this process before, albeit, when his injuries where a lot more serious.

 

“I've seen people have their limbs torn off in battle, people with hideous curses put on them. I've delivered a gods-damn _saytr baby,_ and you come here complaining about a silly little paper cut.” Will grumbles as he disinfects the cut. It stings a bit (a lot) but Nico doesn't wince. Will has got a point. “You're lucky that I don't have any other patients to take care of to today.” He puts a band-aid on the cut, looking up at Nico. “Don't get me wrong, I'm glad you're keeping your promise, but couldn't you've dealt with this on you own? Or do I need to teach you some first aid?”

 

A light blush makes it's was across Nico's cheeks. “Maybe I just wanted an excuse to see you.” He hears himself say, without thinking. The blushing get worse, especially when he sees how pleased Will looks at the statement.

 

“Well, for the record, you don't need an excuse to come see me. You're welcome here whenever you want.”

 

Nico can't help the butterflies in his stomach at Wills words. He has a feeling he's going to be spending a lot more time in the infirmary.

 


End file.
